Moon Child
by A-list Goddess
Summary: The daughter of Selene has nowhere to go, her mother can't send her to camp half blood, and she can't live in the mortal world. The story takes place during the titans curse. I didn't have enough room for all my characters. Includes Percy, Thalia, etc.
1. What Choice Do I Have?

Dear world of fan fiction, "Hello." This is my very first story so here I go!

Selene didn't plan on it. Like her fellow immortal's she fell in love, a lot, and had many children. With him, she was pregnant with a baby girl. Months passed, 1, 2, 3, and then he became sick. He was terminally ill, with cancer? The doctors didn't know what it was. They had no way to treat him. Selene watched over him every night and prayed he would get better. Imagine that, a titan praying. He didn't. The fateful day came when Hermes guided him to the underworld. Poor Selene's problems weren't over yet. He had no family and because the she was a goddess, there was no birth certificate. What was the titan of the moon to do? A foster home wouldn't take the baby in without a birth certificate. No one other than those whom dealt with the immortals could take the baby in. Selene couldn't take the child with her on the chariot rides pulling the moon across the sky. What kind of life was that for a child? She couldn't send the child to Camp Half Blood, campers without major Olympian god parents or were unclaimed were sent to the Hermes cabin full of thieves and pranksters. If she sent her baby there, she would end up on fire or... She shuddered at the thought. Selene had only one choice, to bring her daughter to the guardian of maidens, Artemis the Huntress.


	2. If You Love Someone, Let Them Go

**Thanks to the reviews I got! That just made my day. Hopefully now that the backstory is in place, I can do longer chapters.**

Ever since the Romans got lazy, the titan siblings, Selene and her brother Helios had been suffering for it. To cut down on sacrifices, they just gave the moon and sun jobs to Artemis and Apollo. Yet her powers weakened. The mortals had stopped truly believing in her except for a select few. Those few kept her from simply fading away. Selene had no big problem with it, Artemis was her best friend and she got to drive the moon when it was a half moon. Selene knew that she could trust Artemis. The only person she would trust with her daughter was Artemis and so off she went.

"Artemis, I have no options. No regular mortals can take care of my child. Never in millennia would I give my child to the Hermes cabin at Camp Half Blood, those pranksters would just light her on fire! I need your help Artemis, you take care of maidens, it's your job! Please I don't have any other options."

Artemis could see how desperate Selene was. She really wanted to help her, she truly did, but even Selene's best option had a problem.

"Yes it's true I take care of maiden's but your child is a mere week old! My maidens are immortal. I can't make a baby immortal!"

"So don't!" Selene interjected.

"Let her age as a normal child, as normal as a demigod could be. When she's old enough, let her become a huntress! Please!" Selene was on the verge of tears and for the first time, she got down on her knees and begged.

"Please, please, please! Artemis what can I do!"

Artemis was in a hurry, it was almost night time and she did have moon duties.

"Selene alright, I'll take her in. I have to leave soon, as in now."

Selene gave her baby girl three things before she left. She gave a cresent bracelet that would become a shield. She gave a moon barette that became a silver sword to defend her child in times of need. And finally she gave her child a name. Selene drew the baby close and kissed her forehead, thinking for a moment. She smiled slightly.

"I name you Diana."

Artemis had to go, and drew Diana into her arms. Then she drove off into the night sky.


	3. Growing Up With People Who Never Die

**Wohoo! Summer vacation means I have lots of time to write. Camp hasn't started yet so yah. If any of you have questions, go PM me! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. This chapter is pretty slow so I wouldn't expect much.**

Diana was basically the daughter Artemis swore never to have. Of course there were her hunters, but they were more like sisters. Artemis would spend time with them but Diana was always at her side whether she was with her hunters or not. Diana being a baby meant the whole motherhood deal, feed, change, burp, and put to sleep. It was like mortal motherhood for Artemis, except for the losing sleep part (Gods don't sleep). So she got really lucky with that. At night when Artemis pulled the moon across the sky, Diana slept in a crib with the stars floating above. Artemis told bedtime stories of Greek "Myths."

For the first time, Artemis prayed to the gods. To her annoying brother so Diana would grow up healthy, she prayed to Athena so that Diana would grow up with some smarts. She prayed to Aphrodite to stay far far away from Diana's future love life. She prayed to Hades to keep Diana from the underworld. Artemis even prayed to Hera so that she could be a good mother to her new "Daughter."

Indeed she was a good mother, not by mortal standards, but did a wonderful job preparing her for life as a demigod. By the time Diana was one she could speak Ancient Greek and English. At age two, Diana could hit a bulls eye from 200 meters away. And after that, she joined in on some of the hunts of the hunters. Diana could read and write Ancient Greek at age five.

That was the year she started staying with the hunters full time. Her "sisters" would fuss over every scratch and bruise received in battle. Zoe was especially protective of Diana. If a monster even touched the daughter of Selene, it would receive Zoe's wrath. At night when they set up camp, Zoe would scoop up the small child in her lap and together they would gaze at the stars, pointing out Pegasus, Hercules, and never without fail, Perseus the slayer of Medusa.

"My little hunter," she would say "You are destined for greatness, I will always watch over you."

Never would little Diana know that someday, that comment would be taken so literally, that someday when she gazed at the stars…

**Alright people, Please Read And Review. If you catch any mistakes, tell me too. I think we all know where this story is going. I hope I can post soon but I'm book shopping tomorrow! Go Books!**


	4. Shooting Arrows in your Eye is Fun!

**So sorry for posting late, I've been really busy lately. My camp started today, and yesterday I went book shopping. In addition, I had to read some of those books, and I had to catch up on this TV series that I really like, "Naruto Shippuden". So that I don't forget later, I don't own the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Sigh). They are owned by my idol, Rick Riorden.** ** This chapter is written from the point of view of Diana. Remember that she is six years old. It's about the scene where the hunters are first introduced into "The Titan's Curse", quite slow but gets better.**

All of us were tense, our prey was in sight. He emerged from that weird military school, Westover Hall. It was a manticore. He had three prisoners with him, a brother and a sister with dark hair and olive skin, and this boy who had a mess of black hair and eyes. He kind of reminded me of Poseidon, I think I'll call him Barnacle Breath. I actually met Poseidon once, when Artemis brought us to Olympus. He was nothing much, just another silly man who thought he was really important.

We were all hidden in the bushes, waiting for the signal for when the fight would start. Zoe came up to me,

"Diana, when the battle starts, stay here, hidden. I don't want anyone to see you. You have to stay safe from the manticore." I wasn't paying much attention; I was busy watching what was going on. Barnacle Breath looked like he was in pain. He had a big booboo on his shoulder and then he stopped. Our prey yelled at him for a moment and they started moving again, towards the edge of a cliff. The kids whispered for a moment, and the manticore yelled at them again.

"Stop talking! Face me!" He pulled out a cell phone. Barnacle Breath started talking again, and the monster threw a thorn at him. A helicopter flew in, _so that's who he called. _The manticore's prisoners started whispering and then Barnacle Breath just fell to the ground.

_Reinforcements. _I thought. That was good, maybe we wouldn't have to fight after all! A girl with a scary shield and this boy came in and went in to battle against the manticore.

"For Zeus!" she said. So that's who her daddy was, Zeus. I never knew my daddy, or my mommy, I wonder who they are. I've always had Artemis and my sister hunters, especially Zoe. Zoe always took care of me no matter what, and she'd never ever leave me (She pinky promised). The boy started playing this fast tune with some reed pipes, and grass started wrapping around the monster. _So he must be a satyr, _I thought.

I could tell the monster was starting to get annoyed. He changed into his true form. A blond girl with grey eyes just came out of nowhere and yelled "A manticore!" That girl was silly, _what else could it be?_ The younger brother started babbling some nonsense about "Three thousand attack power," and "Five to saving throws."

They didn't have long to keep on babbling. The manticore broke out of the satyr's magic grass. Blondie got the siblings to hit the deck. Barnacle Breath got out this pretty shield. It's such a shame that the thorns hit it. The shield got ripped to shreds. The first girl with the scary shield lost hers.

That's when we knew it was time for us to come in. Phobe blew the hunting horn and I launched my arrow through the shrubbery. Mr. Monster looked surprised and started throwing spikes at us but we shot right through them. Everyone but me got out of the woods. Zoe asked Artemis, "Permission to kill, my lady?"

The whiney manticore said "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so, the hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, fowl creature are a wild beast." Artemis said. She looked at Zoe.

"Zoe, permission granted."

That mean manticore, he jumped at the scary shield girl, but blondie jumped on his back. Zoe tried to warn her.

"Get back, half-blood! Get out of the line of fire!" she said. Blondie drove her knife into the manticore's mane.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" screamed Barnacle Breath.

But we had to beat the monster quick. All of us let our arrows loose. Mine hit his neck. The manticore leaped off the cliff into the scary dark.

Barnacle Breath tried to run after them but the helicopter people let loose their guns at us. I gasped and lost my breath for a second. A small pool of blood began to form at my back. I was losing consciousness.

Artemis turned the helicopter into a bunch of ravens. Zoe stopped short when she saw scary shield girl.

"You," Zoe said with distaste.

"Zoe Nightshade. Perfect timing as usual." Scary shield was mad. Even though I was on the verge of unconsciousness, if she made a move, I would go their and slap her.

Zoe reported to Artemis "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes, some of Chiron's campers, I see." She replied. I coughed up blood. My vision was getting blurry.

Barnacle Breath yelled "Annabeth! You have to let us save her!" What about me! I was right there. Save me! I coughed three more times. Blood sprayed across the fresh snow like splatter paint across a canvas.

Artemis turned toward him. "I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help." I made a mental note, his name is Percy, not Barnacle Breath. Some hunters held him down, he was struggling.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs." She continued. Percy demanded to be let go.

"Who do you think you are?" He said. What an idiot. Zoe stepped forward as if to smack him. _Hey that's my job!_ I weakly thought to myself. Spots appeared along my vision.

"No," Artemis ordered.

"I sense no disrespect Zoe. He is simply distraught. He does not understand." She looked at him.

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." I coughed again and everything went black.

**P.S: I know this chapter was kinda a ripoff of the Titan's Curse. But hey! It is a very important part of the plot.**

**P.P.S: Review!**


	5. Boys are Idiots

**I am so sorry about updating so late. I've been really busy lately and haven't had much time. I will try to be more frequent but it might take one to three days for me to write a good chapter for you guys. Sorry about Zoe's Modern talk but I think it would just be worse if I tried to write in ye olde language.**

**I am sad to say but I do not own the Percy Jackson series, the master of myths, Rick Riorden does. This chapter is another rip-off of the real book but just bear with me and IT WILL GET BETTER, Really good ending(kind of).**

Zoe's Point of View:

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt," said Artemis to that stupid half-blood boy, Percy Jackson.

"Um… okay." I rolled my eyes. Hello! Leader of mythological Hunters! Does it ring a bell in that empty head of yours? Who else would it be! He looked really shocked. My already low expectations of boys were dropping by the minute, but he was nothing compared to the satyr. It was no surprise; all satyrs are in love with her. He gasped and then knelt in the snow babbling.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!" He said. Then the girl Thalia snapped back "Get up, goat boy! We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone. I felt a pang of sadness; she was most likely dead after jumping off that cliff.

A new voice joined the conversation. "Whoa, hold up. Time out." It was that girl, Bianca di Angelo. We all looked at her and she pointed a finger at us all in turn, ending on me. "Who… Who are you people?"

My lady spoke up. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask, who are you? Who are your parents?" I was wondering that myself. She was to shy and… dull to be a child of Aphrodite OR Ares. The Big Three were out of the question. I truly didn't know.

She glanced nervously at her younger brother, who was still staring in shock at Artemis, then replied "Our parents are dead, we're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

I didn't believe her, and she could tell that neither did the others. "What? I'm telling the truth." She demanded.

I interjected, "You are a half-blood. One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian. Bianca looked confused. It was a lot to take in.

"An Olympian… athlete?" She questioned. I replied "No, one of the gods."

"Cool" shouted her younger brother. I could tell he was excited, and that he didn't grasp the fullness of the situation. Boys are so simpleminded. Being a half-blood is really dangerous. Monsters chase us, and titans threaten to take over the world. People die, like that girl Annabeth. His older sister realized this.

"No!" Bianca said. Her voice was shaky. "This is not cool!"

Nico ignored her. He was so excited, dancing around like he needed to use the restroom. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for—"

"Nico, shut up! This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!" said Bianca. She was in denial.

Thalia joined the conversation. "Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular mortals, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous."

"Dangerous, like the girl who fell." Bianca said. Thalia turned away. Even Artemis looked pained. That's how I felt, I just didn't show it. If something happened like that to Diana…

"Do not despair for Annabeth, she was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her." M'lady said.

That dunce Percy asked, "Then why won't you let us go look for her?"

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished." Artemis said. So he's a son of Old Barnacle Beard, I think I'll call him Barnacle Breath.

"Oo!" That kid Nico interrupted, "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?" _How clueless this boy is. He really knows nothing about the demigod world._

Artemis replied "He was a manticore, hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

Thalia continued, "Or they'll hunt us."

Bianca shivered as if remembering a nasty memory. "That explains... Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in D.C.?"

Nico's eyes opened wide in realization. "And that bus driver, the one with the ram's horns. I told you that was real." He said.

Percy joined. "That's why Grover has been watching you, to keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

Bianca just stared at Grover. "Grover? You're a demigod?"

He replied, "Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and showed her his hooves.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Grover, put your shoes back on, you're freaking her out."

"Hey, my hooves are clean!" he replied. Grover looked a little offended.

Percy, Barnacle Breath, spoke up. "Bianca, we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. Yo need to come to camp."

Bianca looked confused, "Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," he replied, "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year round if you like."

Nico was doing that restroom dance again. "Sweet, let's go!" he said.

"Wait." Bianca shook her head. "I don't—"

I suddenly spoke. "There is another option." She could join the hunters, become our sister, part of a real family instead of with that annoying little brother of hers.

Thalia got angry. "No there isn't!" she said. We glared at each other. Thalia and I had a history together, one that didn't have a happy ending. When she was abroad, with her trio, that blonde haired girl Annabeth, and that boy Luke, we tried to recruit her. She refused, and so we left. But not before I gave her a warning. "Someday, that boy, will betray you." From the rumours I heard, he had, going over to the side of Kronos and was recruiting an army to go against Olympus. She must have been upset that I was right and just didn't want to admit her mistake.

"We've burdened these children enough, Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school." Artemis said.

"Yes, my lady." I replied. I was more than happy to. I was itching to congradulate Diana for her shots at the manticore. No one could fly an arrow as well as her in the Hunters, except for me.

"And Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you." Artemis said.

"What about me?" Bianca's brother asked. Artemis considered him for a moment. "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while… as a favor to me?"

The satyr almost tripped over himself getting up. "You bet! Come on, Nico!"

They walked off into the woods, talking about weird game terminology.

I gave Thalia one more glare and then left to oversee things. I had Phobe and another hunter gather all their things from the boarding school. I reported to Artemis and then she told me to go find Barnacle Breath.

I lead him to the last tent and waved him inside.

"Join us, Percy Jackson." Artemis said. Barnacle Breath sat across from her on the tent floor. Artemis studied him for a moment. "Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

Like a dunce like him would, he replied, "Uh… a little."

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray." She replied.

"Go astray?" he asked. Like he didn't know.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh."

I glared at him. I wouldn't let another hero get the better of me, not like with Heraclease*.

"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you, it is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp… Which one was it?" Artemis said.

"That boy in Colorado, you turned him into a jackalope." I was hoping that she would turn Barnacle Breath into a jackalope.

"Ah, yes. I enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

He told her. When Barnacle Breath was done, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. " I feared this was the answer."

I sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes." She replied. "What scent?" Percy asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in milleninia, prey so old I have nearly forgotten. We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, I hate middle school dances."

"No, no. After that."

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

My face paled. My father? What did he have to do with this? He was supposed to be holding the sky. I started to say something but m'lady raised her hand. "Go on Percy." She said.

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—" Barnacle Breath started to say.

"Stirring." Bianca corrected.

Percy continued, "Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shal bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

Artemis was still, like a marble statue. "Mabye he was lying." Percy said, trying to lighten the mood.

I was so afraid, but was afraid to show it. I put on my brave face. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone." She replied.

"But, Artemis—" I protested.

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

I was reluctant, "As… as you wish, my lady."

"I will find this creature, and I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in." Artemis said.

"You know what the monster is?" Percy asked.

"Let us pray I am wrong." She replied. And then Percy asked a peculiar question, "Can goddesses pray?" I never really thought about it throughout the millennia of my life.

Artemis smiled. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?" He inquired.

"Sadly, no," I sighed. "I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

"WHAT?" I blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there—" _We had a little misunderstanding with the Aphrodite Cabin that included letting Diana playing with matches, and their cabin._

"Yes I know, But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down. And now there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind my girl?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait," Percy said. "Thinking about what?"

"They… they've invited me to join the hunt." She timidly replied.

"What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive." Percy said. He was flabbergasted.

I corrected him. "It is not the only way for a girl."

"Bianca," he said, "Camp is cool! It's got a Pegasus stable and a sword-fighting arena and… I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?"

"To begin with, immortality." I said.

He stared at Artemis, "She's kidding, right?"

"Zoe rarely kids about anything, my hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my naidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to my, they are indeed immortal… unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath." She replied.

"What oath?" He asked.

"To foreswear romantic love forever, to never grow up, get married. To be a maiden eternally." She said.

"Like you?" Percy said. Artemis nodded.

Percy still had questions. "So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods—"

"Not just half-bloods," I interrupted, like me. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate my birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals—"

"Which are you, then?" he asked.

I replied "That is not thy concern boy. The point is Bianca may join if she wishes. It is her choice."

Percy was still trying to change her mind. "Bianca, this is crazy, what about your brother? Nico cant be a Hunter."

"Certainly not, he will go to camp. Unfourtunately, that's the best boys can do." Artemis agreed.

"Hey!" he protested.

Artemis assured her "You can see him from time to time, but you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us."

"A new family, free of resposnsibility." She repeated dreamily.

"Bianca, you cant do this, it's nuts." Percy said.

She looked at me, "Is it worth it?" I nodded, "It is."

Bianca made her choice, "What do I have to do?"

"Say this, I pledge my self to the goddess Artemis" I instructed.

"I… I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." She repeated.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Bianca repeated the lines. "That's it?" she asked.

I nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding." Bianca's eyes moved over to Artemis.

"I accept it." Artemis said.

Bianca took a deep breath and said "I feel… stronger."

"Welcome sister" I said to her. Artemis reminded her, "Remember your pledge, it is now your life."

Lady Artemis's attention went back to Barnacle Breath. "Do not despair, Percy Jackson, you will still get to show the di Angelos your camp. And if Nico so chooses, he can stay there."

"Great," He said. It was obious, the sarcasm laced into his wording. "How are we supposed to get there?"

Artemis closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother." I wasn't very happy about that. The last time we got a ride from Apollo… I nodded my head and told Bianca to follow me.

I exited the tent with my new sister. "Go to the tent in the middle, you'll get your 'orientation'." I didn't have time for her really. I had to check on Diana. I took a brisk walk in the forest to clear my head, and then I tripped over a…

I looked down and saw a slowly growing pool of red in the snow. My eyes followed the source and I saw a bow in a hand, leading to a face of Diana. I gasped and pulled her out of the snow. Diana was barely conciousess. She would cough and blood would spray all over me. But I didn't care. I was on a mission. I had to get her to our medic as quickly as possible.

I ran to the second to last tent. Tears were streaming down my face. Diana's little tunic was stained bright red with blood. A bullet hole was clearly visible in her lower back. "Where's the medic!" I was yelling. Diana needed attention quickly. I felt her pulse. It was so faint, bum… bum… bum… but I could still hear it. I didn't realize it but I had been screaming and crying. Two of my Hunter sisters held me back while the medic finally came.

"Zoe, finish breaking camp with the others. It's not as bad as it seems. We'll take care of Diana, just attend to your duties." The medic said. I didn't want to but she had a point. As lieutenant, I had a job to do. I left the tent.

Medic Point of View:

I looked at the almost lifeless body of Diana on the tent floor. I didn't want to tell Zoe but it in fact WAS as bad as it seemed. It appeared that Diana lost much blood and the bullet had pierced the… There was a small chance that I could save Diana, but it was a very small chance. A one in a million chance. For now, in a delicate situation like this, all I could do was dress the wound. I lifted Diana out of the tent and set her down by an oak. She looked like she was sleeping, but then again, so do dead bodies in caskets.

***Greek pronunciation of Hercules. **

**I'm so sorry. This chapter took me a really long time to write AND I've been really busy. This chapter kinda sucks. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. Departure

**I will be gone for a month at overnight camp, and I have been a horrible updater, so I will just give you what I have of the sixth chapter.**

**P.S. My house got egged… Along with fruit… Never egg someone. EVER!**

**P.S.S If you like Naruto stuff check out my third fanfic.**

**P.S.S.S Sorry for taking so long to finally get to the point. I'll start,**

**NOW!**

**Artemis POV:**

The dawn was coming, aka, my annoying twin was on his way. He certainly takes his sweet time. The sky was still cold, dark, and snowy.

There was another reason why I called my brother. I personally try to avoid getting rides from him as much as possible. Bet there was a situation that required his area of godly expertise, healing.

_Flashback:_

I had diverged part of my essence to check up on hunters that needed medical assistance from the fight from the manticore. I changed into a flame from the fire inside the medic tent. Not surprisingly, only a few came in, and with only minor injuries. Scrapes, cuts, and bruises.

After waiting a while, I saw something terrifying, that I hadn't seen in millennia. Zoe was crying. She ran in with tears and was screaming. I'd never seen her cry, ever.

Her shirt showed signs of blood. I knew it couldn't have been hers. She showed no signs of injury when she and I were talking to Bianca. I looked up a little higher, to her shoulders and saw a familiar face. Diana's. Her blood soaked into Zoe's jacket as she was piggybacked to the medic tent. Two other hunters had to hold her back so the medic could take a look. Our medic, Iyasu* whispered something to Zoe that made her calm down. My lieutenant took a deep breath and grabbed a fresh jacket. Then Zoe left.

"Lady Artemis, I know you're there" Iyasu said. I slowly changed into my usual form.

"Iyasu," I said, "You've always been good at seeing me in another form. Now let's get down to business."

"I won't lie to you, her condition could be terminal. I fed her some ambrosia, and dressed the wound. But…"

**What will come next? Hahahaha cliff hanger. While I'm at camp, I'll finish the chapter. Check in in a month.**

**P.S: Iyasu is Japanese for heal. Go Google translate!**


	7. The Annoying Twin Arrives

**I am a horrible person. I have neglected my writing duties to the readers, but only because I was focusing on my recently acquired Deviant art (.) and it blah blah blah… I'm just droning on now. Oh, and PJ and Olympians don't belong to me (sigh), just some of the plot and Diana. Back to the point bottom line is, I'm sorry for being a lazy bum.**

**Artemis POV flashback**

"I won't lie to you, her condition could be terminal. I've fed her some ambrosia, and dressed the wound but…" Iyasu trailed off. "But what?" I demanded. "But," she continued "The bullet was a through and through. In addition to major blood loss, her liver's been hit. Without a properly functioning liver, the toxins in her blood stream are no longer being filtered and are slowly poisoning her. She has less than a day to live."

**Back to Real Time**

Apollo still hadn't come yet. All of us were growing impatient, especially Zoe. Finally the sky began to lighten.

"About time. He's so-o-o lazy during the winter." I muttered. The half-blood boy had a confused look on his face.

"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" he asked.

"For my brother. Yes." I replied. That dumb look on his face grew, as if. Oh that's what it was; he didn't understand how Apollo could drive the sun. Sometimes mortals have no imagination.

"It's not exactly as you think." I told him, to put his mind at ease.

"Oh, okay. So it's not like he'll be pulling up in a—"He trailed off.

Suddenly I saw a flash of light from his chariot on the horizon. "Don't look, not until he parks." I advised the boy. That confused face that Poseidon boy was starting to get rid of suddenly appeared again, but he listened to me and looked away with everyone else.

That gave me the time I needed. I diverged a bit of my essence telling Apollo to have a little of him meet me with Iyasu. The light of Apollo's chariot died down and my Hunters and the Mortals noticed nothing.

Iyasu was there with Diana, doing her best to help the little 9 year old stay away from a visit to Hades. Apollo walked over from behind and tapped the medic on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Dad!" she exclaimed in the middle of a hug. She had been around a bit longer then some of his other daughters earning rights to hug and to call him Dad instead of the stuffy title Lord Apollo.

"Hey my little healer*! How's it going here?" Apollo replied. Iyasu's face fell and my brother realized it was time to get down to business. Their conversation reminded me of the few times I would watch television, on those Doctor shows where the head surgeon would talk to his assistants or the paramedics.

"What's the situation?" He asked.

"Through and through hitting the liver, major blood loss."

"Preliminary treatment?"

"Ambrosia and dressing the wound. No blood transfusions yet, her blood type are rare, B Negative."

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since last night, about eight hours."

"She doesn't have that much time left."

"I know."

The conversation paused for a moment. The silence was eerie. I was glad when my brother resumed talking.

"Alright my little medic, this kid needs her blood cells to regenerate on the double and I'll have to fix that little shot in the liver. I'll have to go full form for this. Unfortunately, I have to go full form for this but I cant as to alert the half-bloods and hunters of my absence. All I can do is give this girl the appearance of normal for now. I've have to finish the job at Camp Half Blood. This touch up should give her a few more hours."

"Iyasu, I want you to take Diana to Apollo's Chariot. Hurry, everyone's almost leaving." I said.

"Apollo, let's get back to ourselves." I told my twin. We returned to the main body of our essence. I found myself to be in the middle of a scolding. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

He spread out his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?" Apollo already knew. I was headed west, towards the waking Titans and their monsters. My eyes scanned the landscape. I saw Iyasu carrying Diana into the sun chariot.

"Hunting, it's none of your business." I told him.

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all."

"Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!" My brother knew what I really meant. Don't flirt with the hunters, keep up the act, and make sure to heal Diana.

"No, no! I never mess around." Code for, I've got your back. Good luck.

I rolled my eyes at him then looked at the rest of the Hunters. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe straightened up. "Yes, my lady."

I knelt to the ground like looking for tracks. Really, I was just seeing if Diana's blood was hidden. When I rose, I was pretty sure my concern showed on my face. "So much danger. The beast must be found." I sprinted towards the woods.

***For all who forgot, Iyasu means heal in Japanese**


	8. Thalia Really Did Torch New England

**I've realized that I start most stories with an excuse for not updating, and an apology. This one isn't that different, and as my counselor would say during her most embarrassing moment, "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" And I can't forget the excuse! To iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, when I made that pledge to write a chapter, in the morning and rest of the day, my mom forbade me from using the computer. PS: None of the original Percy Jackson material belongs to me, it belongs to the genius Rick Riorden.**

Iyasu boarded the shuttle bus with Diana in her arms. No one noticed except for the little kid with black hair and pale skin. All the hunters were talking about Artemis while the Camp Half-Blood attendees were sitting near each other looking very worried about their blonde haired friend.

"So what happened to her?"

Nico asked. His face showed excitement at the injuries of Diana. He didn't understand that they were life threatening.

"Did she get hit by the manticore? Or was it those bullets? They can't be as bad as the girl who fell of the cliff right? Cause she doesn't look like she fell off a cliff."

It took most of Iyasu's willpower not to slug the kid in the face. She began to feel sorry for the demigod campers who would be stuck with him. After taking a deep breath she answered him in hushed tones.

"She's been shot and only has a few hours left to live unless we do something. And if you ask me what happened to her again… Just don't ask."

He looked a little surprised at Iyasu's harsh response, but none the less he kept on asking questions, and Iyasu glared at him as she answered. He obviously didn't get the memo that he could become wolf chow.

"So what's her name?"

"Diana."

"Oh, OH! Who's her Godly parent?"

"None of your business."

"Is she like Percy? Does she have awesome powers? What about magic weapons?"

"She is a hunter of Artemis. And when she wakes up she will use an arrow from her magic quiver to shoot you with her powered skill."

"Oh…"

The last comment seemed to shut Nico up. His energetic demeanor evaporated, his smile turning into a frown.

Finally after Apollo exchanged a few words with Artemis, he boarded the sun van. The first words out of his mouth made Iyasu almost faint.

"So, who wants to drive?"

Iyasu was in shock. On the bus there was an injured girl and Apollo wanted to let an ADHD, demigod, teenager drive the bus? She glared at her father, eyes saying

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! I WILL KILL YOUR GODLY IMMORTAL BUTT, KILL IT DEAD!"

But she restrained herself. He was her father, and she couldn't draw attention to Diana any more than she already had.

Across from her, Nico's energy built up again. He was jumping up and down and up and down, and up and down.

"This is so cool! Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

Diana stirred in her sleep. She murmered something under her breath,

"S… ne… Sti… Roun…"*

Apollo continued

"Downsizing, the Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

Nico looked a little confused,

"But how does it work? I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas.?

Apollo ruffled Nico's hair. He had a little chuckle,

"That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun… er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as the Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

"No."

Iyasu wasn't surprised. The concept confused her for years. Apollo began talking again.

"Well then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car."

"Can I drive?"

Iyasu almost fainted again when Nico asked that. If she had been drinking some milk she would…

Have milk squirt out of her nose

Choke and become so incapacitated that she would be the one who needs saving

Spray Nico with a mouthful of calcium rich calf feed

She relaxed once Apollo said

"No. Too young."

And when the satyr raised his hand, Apollo wisely refused with

"Mm, no, too furry."

Apollo's eyes finally set on the daughter of Zeus, Thalia.

"Daughter of Zeus! Lord of the sky. Perfect."

"Oh, no. No, thanks"

Thalia replied. Apollo was resilient,

"C'mon, how old are you."

Thalia paused, thinking but coming up with no answer.

"I don't know."

Trusty Apollo full of godly knowledge had an answer.

"You're fifteen, almost sixteen."

"How do you know that?"

"Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff. You'll turn sixteen in about a week."

"That's my birthday! December twenty-second."

"Which means you're old enough now to drive with a learners permit!"

Iyasu was more comfortable with this candidate than having 10 year old Nico responsible with all their lives. For one, Thalia was a girl. And by American law she WAS eligible to drive.

While she felt fine with Thalia driving, she was a bit nervous about a child of the elder gods being so close to the age of sixteen. Iyasu had been a huntress for 50 years, she had heard about the prophecy.

"Umm."

Thalia looked unsure about the job.

"Don't sweat it! Maine to long Island is a really short trip and don't worry about what happened to the last kid I trained. You're Zeus's daughter. He's not going to blast you out of the sky."

Apollo laughed and smiled. No one joined in. There was just silence. Deep utter silence. Thalia tried arguing with him but Apollo wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Take it away! You're going to be a natural!"

Apollo was wrong.

The ride started out smooth enough. Apollo would give advice every now and then,

"Speed equals heat, so start slowly and make sure you've got good altitude before you really open it up."

Thalia looked ill. She gripped the wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white. Iyasu got nervous. She used to be afraid of heights. While she had gotten over the phobia, she could recognize when someone else was height phobic.

"What's wrong?"

Percy said.

"Nothing, n-nothing is wrong."

Thalia pulled up on the wheel and the bus lurched up that the passangers were being thrown around. Diana was a ragdoll and Iyasu was doing her best to keep most of the body on the seat.

"Ow"

Said the satyr.

"Sorry."

Thalia said.

"Slower!"

"SORRY! I've got it under control."

Thalia did not have it under control.

"Thalia, lighten up on the accelerator."

Percy reminded. Thalia gritted her teeth and snarled back.

"I've got it, Percy."

"Loosen up!"

"I'm loose!"

Thalia was as loose as a piece of plywood.

"We need to veer south for Long Island, hang a left."

Thalia jerked the wheel.

"The other left?"

Apollo suggested. The sun bus was at airplane height. Everyone was nervous. Iyasu wanted to knock Thalia unconscious, then give her father the beating of a lifetime for suggesting this. Apollo was forcing himself to stay calm.

"Ah… A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over."

The bus was out of control. It set a little New England town into flames. The angle was pointing at a steep downwards direction.

"Take the wheel!"

Grover begged Apollo. Apollo with a terrified look replied.

"No worries. She just has to learn to- WHOA!"

Everyone was yelling.

"Pull up!"

"AHHHHHH"

"We're going to die."

Apollo pointed in to the distance.

"There! Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear. 'Dead' is only an expression."

Thalia had the bus stampedeing towards Camp Half-Blood.

"I'm under control, I'm under control."

She muttered to herself.

"I can do this."

As if rehearsed everyone on the bus screamed

"BREAAAAAAAAAK!"

The sun slammed into the canoe lake. Steam hissed on the sides of the vehicle. Naiads scrambled out of the water, frightened as can be.

"Well, You were right my dear. You had everything under control! Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?"

Camp Half-Blood had a light sprinkle of snow covering the cabins and strawberry fields. The big house was covered in multicolor holiday lights.

"Whoa, Is that a climbing wall?"

Said Nico. He was in awe after seeing the camp for the first time.

"Yeah."

Percy replied.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge. Come on, I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoe, have you met—"

"I know Chiron, tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters follow me."

Zoe headed off towards the cabins. Grover insisted on showing them the way.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

Apollo called.

"What do you mean?"

Asked Percy. Instead of answering, he just hopped on the bus.

"Later Thalia, and uh, be good!"

Iyasu was waiting for him still in her seat. She gave him the wolf glare (I WILL HURT YOU TILL YOU'RE DEAD!) and asked.

"What was that stunt about?"

"Just a little fun. I've got Diana now, and trust me, I won't let anything happen to her. I have no intention of feeling the wrath of Artemis."

He wasn't aware that he would meet the wrath of Iyasu instead. She started yelling at him in rapid fire Greek and Japanese, but quickly stopped so as to not plant any more foul language into the unconscious mind of Diana. Apollo looked surprised, and a little bit afraid, but quickly shook it off.

"See ya later my Medic!"

He called to Iyasu as she left the bus.

"Bye Dad!"

She yelled back.

Apollo closed the bus door and started to drive off. An air of calm settled over the vehicle. He almost had a godly heart attack when he felt a tap on his back and heard a soft

"Hello Apollo!"

"!"

Apollo jumped out of his seat and hit his head on the roof. He looked behind him.

"Hermes!

You are in for it  
>Why are you here in my car<br>I'll whack out your brains!"

Apollo finished his Haiku.

"Seriously, why are you in the sun van?"

Hermes smiled and gave him a hug,

"Dude, this is a business call."

"You've got a message for me?"

"Ummmmm."

"What Hermes?"

"Well…"

"Spit it out."

"You see that kid over there?"

"Diana, yeah. Artemis is having me fix her up."

"I kinda, might just have to…"

"WHAT! JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

"I have to lead her soul to the underworld."

**Bwahaha evil endings are fun.**

***Diana's murmerings were Selene still around**

**PM me if you can think of any haikus for Apollo to say**

**Spoilers**

**Diana and Nico interact more in the future(Not romantically!)**

**Diana will meet a special someone in the next chapter**

**Review, cause I love reviews as much as Aphrodite loves love. And now I'm rambling on because I'll be at two thousand words. Woopee it's 2000!**


	9. Diana Dreams of Two Final Frontiers

**Now is the time when I get back to the real star of the show, Diana. This chapter is about her unconscious dreams, which of course are much more wild than a regular human like plain old me. Officialized facts about Diana,  
>She is 8(Like Annabeth was when she met Luke and Thalia!)<br>She doesn't know about her mom, just that she had an immortal parent  
>She has a remarkable vocabulary for an 8 year old. Earlier when I wrote in her point of view, let's just say she thinks like that before battle because she is nervous and under pressure<strong>

Diana's POV

The last thing I remember is pain. Unspeakable, torturous pain. The Hunters were fighting a manticore, and all of a sudden, bullets flew from a helicopter overhead. A bullet hit me in my lower back. I was hidden underneath the bushes, and no one realized I was there. I was left to bleed out, alone, in the cold.

I could glimpse a conversation happening between Lady Artemis, and a few Half Bloods. I remember wanting to slap the Goth girl for being mean to Zoe, then Artemis revealed herself as a goddess to the half-bloods. Then I slipped into unconsciousness, the land of Morpheus, with the feeling of pain, unspeakable, torturous, pain.

I found myself floating amongst the stars. I looked around, at my feet, at my hands. They weren't there, at least not in the physical sense. My body was like a Lares, those pesky ancestral whatever god ghost things. The Moon was behind me. I drifted closer to it. The blue and green marbled Earth spun around and around before my eyes.

As I drew closer to the moon, I noticed I was heading to what was known as the dark side. My foot touched the powdery surface. My long black hair floated behind me. I walked around searching for something, anything.

My mouth gaped as the stars seemed to glide into a chariot onto the moon's surface. The "Dark Side" was illumined with light and, a woman with deep green eyes like mine sat upon the stars which had changed themselves into a long sofa.

"Who decorated the couch? Michael Jackson let loose with sequins?"

I said. Making lame jokes like that were my way of dealing with the stress of everyday demigod life.

"No Diana, Michael Jackson did not come anywhere near my chariot. Your mother did. She shaped the stars so I could talk to you."

The strange woman said to me. I had a hard time believing that my mother would do anything to talk to me. Through my whole 8 years life, I had lived in a godly Olympian world, and not once had my mother talked to me. I know that sometimes it would take a long time for some parents to claim their kids, but I was pretty deep into the god stuff. I think that I should at least know my immortal parent.

"Oh yeah? So if my mom did this, who is she?"

"Diana, I'm your mother."

"Okaaaaaay… So that doesn't really answer my question. Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm Selene. Titan of the moon."

Wow I thought. Out of all the godly parents to get, mine topped the list of lame. Great, she's the moon titan! Big whoop.

"Okay. But Artemis is the deity of the moon now. Wouldn't you have faded away?"

"The world never truly forgot about me Diana. I never faded away."

"So what Mom. I've been raised by a moon goddess. I don't need any of your Lunar help!"

I know I sounded ungrateful. But I really didn't care about who my parent was. I had been doing fine with the hunters.

"Diana, I know that I seem pretty useless to you. That I am a worthless Titan, but there's a reason why I stuck around. Artemis may pull the moon across the sky, but I'm the immortal of what the moon does for the Earth. I push and pull the tides in the ocean. I shed my hopeful light upon the souls of mankind. I provide a comfort against those who despair during the coming of the night. Some might call me the goddess of pattern. The months, the push and pull of the tides, the lunar cycle. And I always was with you in a way. What two items have you had with you since you were born."

"My moon bracelet and barrette, but how have they been your gift to me? I've always had them and they've…"

All of a sudden I felt really stupid. Really really stupid.

"The clip and the bracelet are magic."

"Yup."

"Oh."

I took the crescent clip out of my hair. As if my hands had a life of their own, they fiddled with the barrette for a moment and I found myself with a sword in my hand. I pressed the center of my bracelet. A shield mounted on my arm glowed like moonbeams upon the Earth. Light seemed to gather around me, and I shone like Lady Artemis's chariot.

Selene gave me a smile. She wrapped me in a hug, as if she knew I was sorry for thinking her lame, as if she knew I was really thankful for the unspoken, unnoticed love she must have given me over the years.

Suddenly her face grew pale. Her voice shouted out like she was on the other end of a conversation.

"Uncle. NO! Stop it, leave her alone! She is but eight years, she's just met her mother. UNCLE! STOP, STOP. KRONOS!"

My vision went blurry. My transparent knees buckled. I felt like I was sucked through a hole of darkness and spat out again.

"Where am I!"

I shouted. I shook out of fear. Unlike the calm surroundings with my mother, here there was no light. I reached for my crescent clip and grasped air. I looked for my bracelet, my quiver, my bow. I had nothing. I was completely vulnerable.

"Where am I!"

I shouted again. A voice chuckled in the darkness.

"Where you are is of no matter titan child. For now, one might say you're in Tartarus."

My green eyes looked around fearfully. The floor or ground fell out beneath me. I was falling. My screams echoed throughout the pit.

"I want to offer you a position in the Titan army against Olympus. Your mother refuses to help. We need a good spy, and with your half-blood powers, you will be able to see all basked in the moons light. The ultimate spy. If you refuse, I guarantee the death of one dear to you. Perhaps Zoe Nightshade would serve as sufficient bait. That could be arranged."

I widened my eyes in terror.

"No!"

I yelled as I fell down the never ending pit of Tartarus. I was stuck in freefall. Then there was silence. People say when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. It's not true. When you are plunged into such a deep fear you cannot function, you relive every, single, moment when you lived a nightmare in reality.

**I know, the chapter is lame. It's not one of the best things I've ever written, but I've been wanting to do a chapter on Diana's experience in dreamland while she's unconscious. Remember, I love reviews as much as Venus loves love.**


	10. Hestia to the Rescue

**Happy Halloween you wonderful people that take the time to read and sometimes review my fanfiction. To you that do not read my fanfiction, YOUR LOSS!**

"Dude, this is a business call."

"You've got a message for me?"

"Ummmmm."

"What Hermes?"

"Well…"

"Spit it out."

"You see that kid over there?"

"Diana, yeah. Artemis is having me fix her up."

"I kinda, might just have to…"

"WHAT! JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

"I have to lead her soul to the underworld."  
><strong>_<strong>

Apollo gaped at Hermes in shock, well mostly fear(Artemis, Selene, and all the hunters would both kick his godly butt if they found out what he let happen to Diana).

"But she's not dead yet Hermes."

Hermes looked sadly at the small girl with jet black hair.

"I know, but her life is just slipping away so quickly. I can see her soul drifting apart from her body."

"How much time."

"Apollo,"

Hermes was unsure what to say, the seconds were dwindling down.

"Fifteen minutes."

"WHAT!"

Apollo sat in the driver's seat and floored the gas pedal. The sun Maserati sped towards New York City.

Later that day, news stations reported a case of skyscraper roofs catching on fire. It was odd enough to have the roofs on fire, in the winter, but even more mysterious was the eyewitness report of Rachel Dare.

"Right before the building set on fire, I saw this flying car! A flying sports car."

Apollo's sun raced towards Olympus. Even the mighty and swift Hermes could not help but scream as they gained speed. The tires squealed and steamed more than usual as Apollo parked on the steps.

"Here, take the keys."

Apollo said as he tossed the jangling pieces of metal to Hermes. He scooped Diana up in his arms and dashed up the white marble steps, passed the thrones.

"Sorry Hestia!"

He yelled.

"No time to chat, if this kid dies, a very immortal, very angry group of girls will be after my hide."

Hestia's eyes glowed like the flames in her comforting fire. She felt pity for Diana, very soon one of the people at the 8 year old's hearth would lose her life. Diana would be so lonely.

One of the embers flew from the fire into Diana's outstreached hands.

"My gift to you, daughter of Selene. May one day you find a home, where you can be accepted, and for now be helped by the flames of the hearth."

Apollo finished his sprint through the throne room. Gasping, he laid Diana over one of the operating tables in his area of Olympus. Apollo rolled her onto her stomach and undid the bandages. Healing magic flowed into the wound as Apollo revealed his godly form.

"One, two, three…"

Apollo snapped back into his usual go about business with the mortals and demigods form.

"Well, that took less juice than I thought."  
>_<p>

Hermes jogged up to Hestia who had a slight smile on her face.

"What did you do?"

"You know she only had seconds left. I didn't like that so I extended it… And fixed her wound. Just half way so that Apollo wouldn't notice. You know he's not the sharpest lance in the legion."

Hermes grinned and held his hand out for a high five.

"You rock."

"I know."

Hestia reached out to answer his high five but just as she got there, Hermes moved his hand.

"Turkey!"

**If you understand what Hermes did, kudos. If you don't, he just pulled a joke on Hestia. Back to the story.**

Apollo waltzed into the room with a smug grin. Hermes and Hestia gave knowing smiles to each other.

"Looks like you don't need to escort little Miss Moony to the underworld."

"Yeah looks like that Apollo."

Hestia stood up.

"I'm sure you two have other duties to attend to than stick around, Apollo, Hermes."

Hermes took out his caduceus cell out. George and Martha looked annoyed.

"_You have 54 plant delivery's from Persephone and Dementer. 100 emails to check, and a consultation with your child at Cern concerning the internet."_

Hermes groaned and flew off. Apollo started to walk towards the room with Diana.

"Wait Apollo,"

Hestia said.

"I can bring her back to Camp Half-Blood. You need to hop back into your fancy schmancy sports car and drag it across the sky."

Apollo gave a quick thanks than jogged to his Maserati and drove away.

Hestia walked into the room with Diana. She (Diana) was tossing and turning on the table, her face scrunched in residual pain. With her small frame, Hestia picked up Diana, and propped her in a seat by the hearth. With a snap of her fingers, the pair was at Camp Half-Blood.

**Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to put something up to day but was really pressed for time. I appreaciate your critique and comments so please review.**

**A-list goddess OUT!**


	11. Dealing with Greif and Loss

**I know that this story is about Diana, but I've been reading so much fan fiction about Zatanna losing her dad in the Young Justice TV show, and I've decided to make this chapter about how Chiron is dealing with the loss of Annabeth.**

**Disclaimer: *sobbing* I don't own PJO, but I do own the plot.**

With a snap of her fingers, the pair was at Camp Half-Blood.

XXX

Chiron trotted back and forth on the stony ground, worried sick about Annabeth. She, practically his own daughter, had been captured by the army of Kronos. As much as he wanted to, Chiron knew he couldn't send another party after her. That would be a suicide mission, and Camp Half-Blood couldn't risk losing any more campers.

It tore him apart, seeing Percy and Thalia's faces as they pled with Mr. D to go after Annabeth. There was so much he wanted to say to them, to comfort them, to assure the two that it would be okay. But, Mr. D was there. Chiron had to be professional. He had to mask his emotion as he told the two about the "Friendly competition" of capture the flag between Hunters and Campers. That was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Chiron paced back and forth more, lost in his thoughts. Sadly he turned to the camp brazier, its hearth. There sat Hestia, with a small girl in her lap, injured.

Startled, his mouth gaped open. Upon realizing how silly he looked, Chiron regained his composure.

"Lady Hestia… What brings you here?"

"The child is of the Hunters. She was injured during the battle of Westover Hall, about to die, and Artemis asked Apollo to heal her. As a favor, I brought her back to Camp Half-Blood after she was healed at Olympus."

Chiron looked pained at mention of Westover Hall. The hurt of Annabeth's disappearance was fresh, but seeing the girl there injured reminded him that Annabeth would not, and was not the last casualty to happen in the war against the Titans.

**Note: Casualty means injury/MIA/Dead, not just death. I learned that fun fact on my D.C. trip to all the memorials…**

**I take back the phrase fun fact. Death is not something funny. But casualty describes all human losses during war, not JUST death. Sorry, I needed to specify.**

"Diana, this girl, is past the worst of it. Unfortunately she is still in recovery. I trust you can take care of the rest… Right Chiron? You seem a little dazed."

"I'm fine Lady Hestia. I can get her back up to speed."

"Good, then I'm on my way."

Hestia gently laid Diana's body onto a bench surrounding the brazier. Right before she was on her way, Hestia looked sadly back at Chiron and Diana.

"Two at this camp will soon lose people very precious to them, Diana being one. Keep a close eye on these kids."

With a snap of her fingers, Hestia became a flash of flame and disappeared. The flash of heat made Diana's deep green eyes shoot open.

Stumbling, she got herself onto her feet. Diana stumbled as she made her way over to Chiron.

"So much danger. Must warn Zoe." Diana mumbled.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and Diana collapsed into Chiron's arms. Her eyebrows were clenched together, as if she was trying to be brave against her worst nightmare and trying to hold back the screams and tears. She was still whispering under her breath, repeating the same word over and over.

"No, no, no."

"Hush, Child. Everything will be alright." Chiron said into her ear. He gathered her into his arms, and for the first time took a good look at her. Diana reminded him so much of Annabeth when she first came to Camp Half Blood. At eight years old the feisty blond arrived, so young yet with so much pain. As Thalia made her last stand against the monster foes trying to buy more time for her partners, Annabeth was knocked out. Unconscious and injured, Annabeth was dragged across the border to safety only waking temporarily to try and get back to Thalia.

Annabeth was too late, her older "Sister" gone, and she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Chiron nursed Annabeth to health, standing at her bedside during nightmares, and feeding her ambrosia or nectar. He soon began to feel like a father taking care of his child.

Chiron would have to do the same for Diana. Except this time, he couldn't take the risk of getting attached. It would just be too hard when she died. Young heroes, especially ones in Artemis's group of hunters, had a nasty habit of dying.

XXX

Dinner came that night, with everyone gloomy moods. Well, everyone but the hunters was in a gloomy mood. None had yet noticed that they were missing their youngest companion. Iyasu had given a cover story that Diana was feeling sick and that she had to go to the infirmary.

Chiron had to leave Diana alone to keep up the guise of normalcy, as normal as life with a centaur, satyrs, and nymphs can be. After the food was finished he made the customary toast to the gods and welcomed the Hunters of Artemis to Camp Half-Blood. He also announced the capture the flag game with Hunters against campers the following night.

Swiftly after he finished his talk to the demigods, he rushed off to get back to Diana. Without anyone noticing, Iyasu tailed him back to the Big House where she was being kept. She followed Chiron in through the doors. By now, the centaur had noticed her and beckoned for the Huntress to keep up.

Diana lay in a cot, tossing back and forth. Her forehead was beaded with sweat. Chiron took a towel and wet it in the basin next to her bedside. He wiped off the perspiration.

"How is she?" Iyasu inquired.

"Annabeth's doing fine. She'll be up and about really soon." Chiron replied.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Annabe-." Chiron trailed off realizing his mistake.

"Annabeth was the girl who fell off the cliff if I'm correct? She was a brave soul. Were you thinking about her now?"

"I'm sorry, I practically raised Annabeth. She arrived here in the same sorry state as Diana. My mind has been wandering to the past when I brought her back to health at such a young age. It's been a long day and I'm not thinking straight. But Diana will be just fine. She's past the worst of it. Now it's time for her recovery."

Iyasu looked worried as she began to leave the room. She wasn't comfortable leaving Diana like this with a man, even Chiron, whose mind wasn't focused. But after giving it more thought, Iyasu realized that this was the famed healer of legend whose skills were only second to her father Apollo. She went back to the Artemis cabin.

Chiron lowered himself into his wheelchair. He sat down, rubbing his temples. It was going to be a long night.

**So I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry that it's a little short but I decided to post it now as a small chapter rather than later(2 weeks) as a long chapter. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Be sure to voice them in the review button down below. And I'll try, not a promise, but I'll try to get the next chapter written and posted in the next 2 weeks. **


End file.
